Amor de Padre al Estilo Griego
by Roxeel
Summary: Nico esta ardiendo en fiebre,y como puedo llego al inframundo,concretamente en el salón del trono de su padre.Hades quien volvía de los campos de castigo,entro en pánico y el miedo lo embargo al ver a su único hijo varón y el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de Maria Di Angelo,ardiendo en fiebre en el suelo inconsciente,la fiebre seria mortal para un humano corriente,pero Nico es semidios


_**Amor de Padre al Estilo Griego**_

 _ **Capitulo Unico**_

* * *

 **Resumen completo:** _ **Nico esta ardiendo en fiebre, y como puedo llego al inframundo, concretamente en el salón del trono de su padre. Persefone y Demter no se encontraba, Hades les había dado un permiso especial a su esposa para que abandonada el castillo por un par de días, suficiente para que Persefone tomara aire y volviera devuelta a su cárcel. Hades quien volvía de los campos de castigo, entro en pánico y el miedo lo embargo al ver a su único hijo varón y el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de Maria Di Angelo, ardiendo en fiebre en el suelo inconsciente, esa alta fiebre seria mortal para un humano corriente, pero Nico era semidiós, pero el problema que también tenia una parte mortal, por lo que la fiebre podría matarlo sino se trataba a tiempo.**_

 _ **Como Hades podrá superar esta prueba? Podrá dejar de lado su mascara de indiferencia y frialdad a todo para recurrir a medios tan bajos como pedir consejos y salir al mundo mortal por medicina? Lograra salvar a Nico? Que tiene que ver un pollo con el dilema de Hades? ( =D**_ )

 **Hola! Esta idea se me ocurrió de repente, me estaban depilando mis piernas TT^TT dolor!, cuando se me ocurrió esto, enseguida me puse a escribir en "Notas" de mi celular, mientras le iba diciendo a mi amiga**

 **Y bueno, este es el resultado, ahí partes con poco coherencias a mi parecer, no se a ustedes, pero a mi siempre me salen historias extrañas(? , fuera de lo normal(?**

 **La cosa es que espero que les guste! :D**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: un Hades... fuera de lo normal(? un Nico demasiado... no-Nico(?**_

 **... Si Advertencias extrañas XD, igual que este One-shot**

 **Espero que disfruten! :3**

* * *

Nico en los últimos días se había sentido mal pero no le dijo a nadie, no quería ver lastima o repulsión en los ojos de los demás, así que decidió ir al inframundo. Por lo menos en ese lugar nadie le prestaba mucha atención, aquí que no tenia que preocuparse por las miradas de lastima que alguien podría dirigir a su persona

Tambaleante y con mucho frío a pesar de tener la cara completamente roja y sudada. Se dirigió al bosque para buscar una buena sombra y viajar directo al inframundo. Apenas la vio se dirigió a ella, de una cosa estaba seguro, una vez que llegara se desmayaría, si no es que se desmayaba en medio del camino, eso no era una agradable opción. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir consiente. Podía sentir como la oscuridad lo engullía, llevándolo al lugar que deseaba. El frío que sentía al viajar por las sombras era agradable para el en esos momentos, aliviaba un poco la alta temperatura que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo, aunque el sintiera frío y tiritaba. Una vez sus pies sintieron el terreno firme y a lo lejos sus oídos escuchaban las almas en los campos de castigo, sabia que estaba en el inframundo. Sin poder aguantar mas, se desplomo en medio de la sala del trono de su padre, pero el no se encontraba en el lugar, ni las dos diosas, madre e hija, estaba solo en su agonía

Hades regresaba al castillo después de dar una agradable vuelta por los Campos de castigo, disfrutaba del sufrimiento de las almas y como estas eran castigadas. Además de que su esposa y suegra se fueron un par de días del inframundo a dar una vuelta por ahí. Demeter estaba demasiado feliz para el gusto de Hades, aunque era de entender, el dios casi nunca permitía que Persefone abandonara el castillo.

La sorpresa que se llevo cuando entro a la sala del trono, en medio de la habitación estaba su hijo Nico desmayado y con una notoria dificultad para respirar, eso no era bueno. Se acerco rápidamente al menor u lo giro boca arriba, estaba rojo, caliente y sudaba mucho, definitivamente eso no era para nada bueno. Tomo a Nico en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación. A cada segundo que pasaba el corazón de Hades se aceleraba cada vez mas, cada vez que Nico parecía que dejaba de respirar el corazón de Hades se detenía, no se podía permitir perder a Nico, su único hijo y el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Maria Di Angelo

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nico, ingreso apresurado dejando a su hijo sobre la cama. Puso su mano sobre la frente del menor, estaba ardiendo de forma literal. La desesperación y pánico estaban inundando al dios, Hades el dios del inframundo desesperado y paranoico era una gran novedad, estaba seguro de que algo para nada bonito ocurriría y sus repentinos sentimientos eran solo el inicio

Era consciente de que esa temperatura era demasiado alarmante, un mortal ya abría muerto, eso lo asustaba y alarmaba, Nico podría ser un semidiós pero sigue siendo mortal. Preocupado, salio del castillo hasta los campos Elíseos(buscar nombre¨) no sin antes dejar un par de zombies cuidando a Nico, ni loco lo dejaba solo con esa escandalosa fiebre. Si tenia suerte en su búsqueda, encontraría un doctor entre todo esos fantasmas

Izo un rápido viaje hasta los Campos Elíseos, muchos fantasmas se preguntaban que hacia el señor de los muertos devuelta por los campos. Hades se planto frente a la entrada del campo

-Hay algún medico entre ustedes?- pregunto en el dios del inframundo, los fantasmas pudieron percibir la desesperación en la voz del dios

-Aquí!- un fantasma se acerco lo mas posible al dios- que necesita?- el fantasma izo una pequeña reverencia

-Dame alguna receta para bajar la fiebre alta y para mejorar la gripe- demando el dios, el fantasma solo asintió, se puso a hurgar en su memoria recordando nombres de medicamentos

-Muy bien, tienes que hacer lo siguiente- el fantasma le dio todas las indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer y como preparar la medicina, en otra palabras, Hades tenia que ir al mundo mortal a buscar lo necesario

-Puedes volver a tu paraíso- Hades se fue sin decir mas. No tenia el tiempo suficiente para ponerse a charlar con fantasmas

Se materializo entre las sombras de Central Park, ahora tendía que buscar una farmacia para comprar las cosas y un supermercado para lo otro que le dijo el doctor fantasma... luego cayo en la cuenta de que tendría que buscar a un fantasma cocinero, eso lo vería después, ahora tenia que conseguir las cosas. A una cuadra de donde estaba, encontró una farmacia, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella con pasos presurosos. Entre menos tiempo gastara mejor. Entro en ella, se dirigió enseguida a la chica que se encontraba atendiendo el lugar

-Señorita necesito estos medicamentos- Hades sonaba desesperado y asustado, cosa que la chica pudo apreciar, así que sin hacerlo esperar mucho, fue en busca de lo pedido mientras leía el papel en donde estaba escrito los nombres de los medicamentos

La chica le entrego las cosas, Hades pago y salio del lugar, aun necesitaba comprar las otras cosas en la lista. Hora de buscar un supermercado. Para su suerte, a unas 2 calles de ahí se encontraba una. Cuando entro, se dio cuenta que habían muchas personas, cosa que no le agrado para nada, fruncio el seño, estaría un buen rato en ese lugar, pero no tenia tiempo!. De malhumor se dedico a buscar los alimentos solicitados. Encontrarlos fue fácil, salir del lugar no lo del muy fácil

Se puso a la fila de espera para poder comprar los productor, su cara daba una clara señal de no estar contento con la espera, y mas cuando pensaba en Nico, necesitaba devolverse al inframundo lo mas rápido posible sino... No! No debía pensar de forma negativa, pero siendo el Dios del Inframundo de que otra forma podría pensar?... Cerro los ojos y empezó a recordar el pasado junto a María Di Angelo y sus dos pequeños hijos,... si esos tiempos eran buenos, hasta que llego su hermano y lo arruino todo. Con ese ultimo recuerdo fruncio el seño, pero lo bueno es que ya era su turno de pagar. Aun con su seño fruncido, puso las cosas para que la mujer pasara las cosas por las maquinas y pudiera irse

La cosa después de comprar lo necesitado... no mejor mucho que digamos. Al salir se encontró con un niño perdido que se acerco a el, Hades lo miro, que quería ese mocoso de el? Paso por su lado ignorándolo completamente, pero el niño empezó a llorar y lo siguió, Hades se detuvo para girarse y agacharse al lado del enano, el niño lo miro sollozando

-Mira niño, no se quien eres, pero de algo estoy seguro, no soy tu papá...- tras decir eso, el Dios se levanto, avanzo 3 pasos pensando que podría llegar donde Nico, pero nooo... El niño rompió a llorar otra vez, pero ahora se aferro a la pierna del mayor, desesperado, Hades volvió a estar a la altura del niño- Que quieres?!- su paciencia se esfumo

-A mi mamá!- el niño seguía llorando, Hades se golpeo la cara

-Y en donde esta tu mamá?- la voz del Dios sonaba a advertencia clara de que su paciencia ya no estaba cooperando con el, pero el siendo un niño, no se daba cuenta de esto

-No se... *snif*- muchas personas se habían quedo mirando la escena, eso a Hades no le estaba gustando para nada

-Y como es ella?- quizás con un poco de información de la madre podría encontrarla

-Es alta, de pelo rojo, ojos café claro- entre mas habla el niño, el llanto se hacia mas presente- traía un vestido blanco y una cha*snif* chaqueta negra- el menor ya no pudo seguir hablando, su voz se quebró y volvió a llorar. Hades tenia los nervios crispados por el llanto

-Donde la viste por ultima vez?- si le decía en donde se perdió, podría ir a ese lugar y buscar a la mujer

-En el parque *snif* hace 3 días- el niño bajo su mirada triste, su mamá le había dicho que esperara en ese lugar y se fue, para nunca mas volver

-"Oh genial... tengo a un niño abandonado y el mio se puede morir si no me voy ya"- los nervios de Hades explotaron, trayendo consigo, a un par de esqueletos que salían de sus pies, pero la niebla era tan potente, que ningún mortal los podía ver, excepto el niño, el si lo podía ver clara mente- y tu padre?- esperaba poder encontrar al padre, dejarle al mocoso y poder volver al inframundo

-... No lo se...- Genial... el mocoso no tenia un padre y fue abandonado por su madre. No te ni el tiempo suficiente para perder en el, lo llevaría a una central de policías, les dejaría el problema y el se iría a casa

-Ok... te llevare donde un policía, ellos te podrán ayudar a encontrar a tu madre- Hades sin esperar respuesta, cargo al niño con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro llevaba las compras

Cuando llego al lugar, dejo al mocoso con los hombres y el se fue. Aun necesitaba preparar la comida, el problema era que... no sabia cocinar!. Cuando llego al castillo que tenia por hogar, se dirigió enseguida a la cocina, en donde dejo las cosas. Tomo el papel con las instrucciones de los medicamentos. Lleno un vaso de agua y tomo los remedios, sin esperar mucho, se dirigió a la habitación de Nico. Dentro se encontraba un zombie agitando una hoja en la cara de Nico tratando de darle aire

-Traeme una fuente con agua y un trapo limpio- Hades le ordeno al zombie, este asintió y salio por la puerta a paso un poco lento y tambaleante

El Dios no espero mas, sentó a Nico mientras su brazo hacia de apoyo para su espalda. Nico estaba medio consciente, eso facilitaba un poco las cosas a Hades

-Abre la boca- le ordeno el Dios al menor, este obedeció completamente desorientado y sin enterarse en verdad que estaba pasando. Hades puso una de las pastillas en su boca y le hizo beber agua para pasarla

-*Cof* *Cof*- Nico se puso a toser, le dolía la garganta a horrores. Hades sobo su espalda hasta que se le paso la tos

Nico volvió a abrir la boca cuando su padre se lo volvió a pedir, esta vez sintió un liquido viscoso, no era era agua, era uno de los medicamentos que compro el Dios, pero eso Nico no lo sabia. Hades ayudo a recostar al menor en la cama, la fiebre no estaba ni cerca de bajarse, eso no era una buena señal y el mayor solo esperaba que los medicamentos hicieran efecto rápido. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al mismo zombie que había mandando a buscar las cosas, las traía en sus manos. Hades se acerco y las tomo. Puso el recipiente con agua en una mesa pequeña que estaba la lado de la cama de Nico, sumergió el trapo en agua por unos segundo para después estrujar y poner sobre la frente caliente de Nico, eso alivio un poco su calor, pero no significaba que con eso iba a bajar la fiebre

-Quedate aquí- le ordeno al zombie, este asintió- dentro de unos minutos mas vuelve a hacer lo que hice- le dice mientras apunta la fuente y la frente de Nico, el no-muerto asiente otra vez- si algo pasa, dime- tras decir eso, Hades abandono la habitación, era hora de cocinar, cosa que no sabia hacer y necesitaría la ayuda de otro fantasma

Hizo el mismo procedimiento que con el fantasma medico, este le dio la receta de un caldo de pollo para recuperar fuerzas al enfermo. Hades tras obtener lo que quería, se fue al castillo. Nunca pensó que se encontraría en una situación así, cuando Bianca o Nico se enfermaban, era Maria quien se encargaba de ellos, el solo iba a echar un vistazo, pero la mujer siempre lo echaba de la habitación, diciendo que ella se podía encargar de todo, cosa que era verdad. Razón por la que nunca pudo tener este tipo de situación con alguno de sus hijos

Cuando llego a la cocina, se puso a preparar la sopa ... lo trato con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así no quedaba como quería y los ingredientes se acababan. Con un ultimo esfuerzo termino de cocinar, esta vez si que salio bien. Pero su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de festejar y menos la cocina, ambos estaban hechos un desastre, todo esparcido por todas partes, su cara estaba manchada con distintos tipos de ingredientes. Cualquiera que viera al Dios creería que se acercaba el apocalipsis, solo faltaba que se pusiera un delantal rosa, mientras se ponía a esparcir alegría en todo el mundo... Ug... mejor no imaginar idioteces

Hades sirvió en un plato, que mágicamente tenia, la sopa recién preparado, lo coloco en una bandeja junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja, esperaba que Nico tuviera hambre, sino todo lo que hizo se iría a la mierda. Entro en la habitación encontrándose al zombie colocando de nuevo el trapo en la frente del menor. Le hizo una seña indicándole que se retirara, ahora el cuidaría de su hijo, el no-muerto salio de la habitación dejando a padre e hijo solos, uno echo un desastre y el otro enfermo. Hades se quito su túnica y con ella se limpio la cara y todo lo demás, las almas en ellas no estaban muy feliz que digamos. El Dios dejo la túnica en una silla cerca de la puerta, quedando con unos pantalones negros, una camiseta sin mangas negras con un esqueleto con corona en ella, además de una chaqueta negra encima. Hades se sentó a un lado de Nico y puso la bandeja en sus piernas

-Nico...- movió un poco al chico esperando que estuviera despierto. El menor abrió los ojos lentamente, los párpados le pesaban pero el olor a comida lo despertó y no solo a el, también a su estomago. Nico se enderezó en la cama con la ayuda de Hades- Come esto... te sentirás mejor- el mayor coloca la bandeja sobre las piernas del menor, este miro la sopa. Acerco su mano temblorosa a la cuchara que estaba aun lado del plato, la sumergió en el liquido y cuando la levanto, su mano comenzó a temblar asiéndole imposible llevar algo de la comida a su boca

Hades cogió la cuchara de las manos de su hijo, ahora el seria quien le diera de comer... como cuando era un bebe. Nico solo lo miro esperando los próximos movimientos de su padre, pero el aun no era consciente de todo lo que pasaba, creía que era un sueño en donde Hades se preocupaba por el y lo demostraba, no creía que eso fuera verdad en la realidad. El mayor repitió los pasos el menor pero a el no le temblaba la mano, logrando llevar la comida sana y salva a la boca de su hijo... Era tan extraño todo eso, ser alimentado por su padre... darle de comer a su hijo, nunca pensó que se viera en esa situación otra vez, pero vaya que la vida si que daba giros, con resultados favorables y otros no tantos

Nico se acabo toda la sopa preparada por Hades, pero no podía decir si estuvo deliciosa o no, el no podía saborear como era debido, la comida, como tampoco el jugo de naranja que se acaba de tomar. Hades se levanto, dejando la bandeja en una mesa mas grande que estaba un poco mas alejada de la cama. Se giro a mirar al menor, quien ya estaba recostado en la cama. Un extraño impulso surgió dentro de el, no lo retuvo. Se acerco a Nico, hasta estar a su lado, se inclino lo suficiente hasta dejar un beso en la cabeza del menor

-Descansa...- susurro esas palabras antes de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación, pero una voz lo detuvo

-Papá... quedate conmigo...- fueron las débiles palabras que salieron de la boca de Nico, una petición que ni muerto le aria en sus 5 sentidos, pero como no lo estaba y creí que era un sueño... El quería sentir el _**Amor de Padre**_ que podría brindarle el Dios. Hades se sorprendió por esas palabras, pero suavizó su expresión

-Claro...- en verdad no estaba seguro de sus acciones ni sus palabras, pero dejo que su instinto paternal lo guiara

Hades se volvió a sentar en la silla a un lado de Nico, este ultimo no estaba conforme con eso, por lo que se movió lo suficiente para que el Dios se recostara a su lado. Hades se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Nico, iba a negarse, pero su lado paternal y protector salio a flote. Solo pudo sonreír y aceptar la invitación de su hijo. Se quito los zapatos, abrió las mantas y se metió en ellas al lado del menor. Los cubrió a los dos para no pasar frío, también para que el menor se pudiera recuperar mas rápido. Nico se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor buscando protección y el calor de padre que siempre le falto. El mayor no sabia como responder ante las acciones del menor, pero una suave voz le dio las indicaciones "abrazalo..." ... y así lo hizo, Hades, el Dios del Inframundo, dejo de lado toda frialdad y crueldad que lo caracterizaba para dar lugar a un Dios completamente diferente, uno sobreprotector con su hijo, preocupado y dedicado a el... Si los demás dioses lo vieran no se lo creerían, preguntándose en donde se encontraba el verdadero

Hades se quedo dormido abrazando a Nico, protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa que lo amenazara, sobre todo de su propia soledad. Desde ese momento, Hades se hizo la promesa de no volver a dejar solo y desprotegido a su hijo, a su tesoro... el ultimo recuerdo de Maria... la mujer que siempre amo y siempre amara

Esa era su forma de demostrar su Amor de Padre, un amor ... era un _**Amor de Padre al Estilo Griego**_...

Solo esperaba que durara lo suficiente ese momento antes de que Nico estuviera en sus 5 sentidos y se cerrara a todo y todos... Por el momento disfrutaría de su nueva faceta

 *****Fin*****

* * *

 **Hola chicos! :D**

 **Que les pareció, les gusto? No le gusto? D:**

 **Bueno tenia planeado hacerlo mas largo, agregando a la escena un Percy desesperado y en pánico por no encontrar a Nico, el se había dado cuenta de que estaba enfermo y cuando las ninfas del bosque le dijeron que se fue... bueno casi le da algo xD**

 **Pero luego me dije... Es Un ONE-SHOT! (T^T)**

 **Y sabia que si me ponía a escribir la parte de Percy... no terminaría nunca xD**

 **Pero si ustedes quieren... podría hacer un Extra en donde pasara lo que les dije con Percy y un par de celos de papá Hades xD**

 **Es cosa de ustedes si así lo quieren, ustedes me dicen y lo hago :D**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir, Espero sus comentarios diciendo que les pareció y si le falto algo, además de dejar su voto ;)**

 **Nos vemos en el Extra si quieren o en mis otros fanfics :D**

 **Bye-By**


End file.
